


Finding Maisie

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, finding maisie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Maisie Harper lived a charmed life until she discovers that she was kidnapped by HYDRA…





	1. ONE

            I jogged into the mom and pop restaurant, waving at the sight of my friends.

           

            “Hey, Maisie!” Aaron yelled, standing and waving back frantically. Next to him, blake only rolled his eyes as she sipped at his root beer. Will twisted in his seat, his face breaking out into a grin at the sight of me.

           

            “Boys,” I greeted them as I slid into my seat next to William. “What’s the situation on _PROJECT MONSTER_?” _PROJECT MONSTER_ was our shared YouTube channel, where the boys showed off fancy parkour moves that they’ve taught themselves and I edited the videos. Just the past week before, I dared William to film me and put it up.

           

            “Whoo, man!  A bunch of comments for ladies like you-” Aaron expertly dodged my punch aimed at his shoulder. “- saying that you’re a brave one in a man’s world!”

           

            I chuckled at his words as I ordered a cookies and cream milkshake. The waitress, who I’ve never seen before, nodded before scuttling off to fill my order. She soon returned with my shake, which I automatically began to sip at while laughing at a story Aaron was telling about a duck that chased him into the lake.

           

            “- and I was yelling for my little brother to help me, but the dammed fool was laughing so hard he nearly fell into the lake himself!” Aaron was telling us. I was cracking up so hard that tears were rolling down my face as I laughed.

           

            “Oh that does sound like Jonathan,” I chortled as I swiped a French fry off of blake’s plate. He just moved his food out of my reach and glowered at me.

           

            “Brothers,” groaned William dramatically. “I’d trade you my six sisters for a brother.” A fresh peal of laughter sounded out at his desire to not be the only man in his household.

           

            I only sat back and shook my head.

           

            “So any funny princess stories to tell us today, Maisie?” Blake asked, and I got three pairs of eyes on me all of a sudden.

           

            I grinned as I burst into the true story about when I was Cinderella and a little girl had tried on my “glass” slipper and declared that it fitted her so she was going to marry the prince.

           

            All three of my boys were wearing giant grins on their faces when our check came to the table. I paid it, as how Blake picked up our tab the week before. The four of us walked out- dark blonde, green eyed Aaron, lanky dark brown Blake, green haired William, and petite redheaded me. All in all, we were the most unlikely of friends, but really, I wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world.

           

            “Oi mate, you got a bit of something on your shirt there!” Aaron said to Blake with a teasing twinkle in his eye. My dark hair friend yelped and looked down, realizing our jokester friend’s trick when he didn’t see anything on his yellow polo shirt. He started cracking up while Blake simply glared at him.

           

I rolled my eyes at the two of them- the bromance was strong with them both.

 

“Ugh, get a room already, you two!” William complained. He shared the same feeling that I did towards Aaron and Blake.

 

“We did, but we wanted an audience,” Aaron teased us, getting a triple eye roll in response.

 

“Pervert,” muttered a beet red Blake, shaking his head as the four of us fell into walking in sync, with me as the leader.

 

“Enough, you two!” I rolled my eyes at their childish games. “My place?”

 

“Eh, why not?” William spoke for the other two and we began to short trek to my house to watch movies and pig out on junk food and maybe film for _PROJECT MONSTER_. “So I’m planning on doing my hair pink next time, what do you guys think?”

 

“I thought you didn’t like pink…” Aaron trailed off, realizing what he was saying and going quiet.

 

“I miss her too,” Blake spoke up. He was talking about William’s mom, who died from breast cancer three weeks previously.

 

We soon reached my house, where there were a bunch of vans out front and guys in black suits carrying out boxes of stuff.

 

“ ** _EXCUSE ME?_** ” I angrily bellowed, marching up to someone who looked to be in charge of everything. “ ** _BUT WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?_** ”

 

“I’m Nick Fury, director of SHIELD,” he said, looking like he smelled something terrible. “Maisie, I’m presuming?” he looked me over with one eye, the other eye hidden behind an eyepatch.

 

“Nuh uh, I ask the questions around here, buck!” I snarled, not caring a wit that he towered a good foot and a half above me and looked annoyed enough to eat me whole.

 

“Maisie, come with me,” he gently tried to ushed me off, but I refused to budge.

 

“ ** _ANSWERS. NOW._** ” I yelled, my voice carrying around the neighborhood, I’m certain.

 

He sighed, and glanced at my entourage of friends.

 

“Whatever you tell her is safe with us sir,” Aaron spoke up, serious for once, wearing a brilliant poker face.

 

“Plus, I’ll tell them, sooner or later,” I added in.

 

“Still…” he muttered. I nodded and they went across the street to wait for me, glaring and snarling left and right at the agents carrying boxes out of my house.

 

“Maisie, there’s no easy way for me to tell you this,” began the dark skinned, one eyed man. “But what did your parents do for a living?”

 

“Dad is a surgeon, mom is a lawyer,” I answered, glaring at him. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

“Of course they would’ve picked those jobs,” he muttered to himself. “Maisie, your parents didn’t work those jobs.”

 

“Says who?” I asked, giving him attitude, and a whole lot of it.

 

“Says evidence piling up against them,” he bit back. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a file, which he handed to me. I opened it and saw my worst nightmare come to life.


	2. TWO

            _My parents are HYDRA_.

           

            The mantra kept spinning around in my head, making me feel dizzy as the car made its way from Brooklyn to Manhattan, about a half an hour drive one way.

           

After nearly fainting at the news, Fury had allowed me to pack a suitcase and all my party gear, with an agent there to make sure I didn’t take anything that could’ve been deemed as evidence, packed into a car without even getting the chance to tell my friends goodbye, and I was where I am now- staring out the window trying not to be sick. The man who was driving, having introduced himself as Clint Barton- _Hawkeye_ \- kept quiet, knowing I needed my space, and all, especially after I learned who my _real_ dad was.

           

            He stopped the car at a gate and scanned his handprint into a computer and drove the car into the compound, where he parked in an underground garage.

           

            “Someone will come and bring your stuff up to your room,” Clint told me, getting a grunt from me in response. He led the way to an elevator and got in, motioning for me to do so as well, despite the fact I wanted to take the stairs. I folded myself into a corner and bleakly stared at the floor.

           

            Clint didn’t say anything as we stepped off on the eleventh floor and was promptly jumped by a man I recognized all too well.

           

            Tony Stark.

 

“Clint, where is she?” he asked, half frantic.

 

The master archer looked at me and Tony Stark followed his line of sight. I straightened myself up, leaning against the wall on my shoulder, crossing my legs at the ankle and folding my arms over my leather jacket. I automatically put a scowl onto my face and reached into a pocket, pulling out a pack of gum. I was well aware of Mr. Stark staring at me as I silently unwrapped the piece of gum. I still refused to talk as I blew out, creating a bubble the size of my fist before it popped.

 

“You look like your mother,” was all that Mr. Stark said.

 

“Actually, I look more like dad,” I corrected him bluntly without thinking. His eyes widened and for a moment, I thought he was going to cry.

 

“I know it’ll be tough,” Mr. Stark said finally. “Adjusting to a new life, I mean. I just want to let you know that if you need anything at all, please let me know and I’ll do my best to accommodate you.”

 

I didn’t say anything- I just nodded before pushing off the wall, spinning around and marching off in the other direction.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Mr. Stark jogged to keep up with my quick strides. “Where are you going?”

 

“I need space,” I grunted out, keeping my eyes forward.

 

“The compound is pretty big, and the teams want to meet you,” he said.

 

“Wants, or needs?” I snapped, annoyed at him. He stopped walking, but I just kept on going, needing to be by myself for a while.

 

I found myself standing at a window that overlooked the busy city. The city was a huge shock for me, coming from the suburbs. It would take some time to get used to everything- being forced to move, my new life, a new identity.

 

Everything.

 

Suddenly, I felt a strong surge of anger coursing through my veins. I punched the window, letting out a grunted bellow. Ignoring the pain that flared up in my hand, I stood there, fists clenched, breathing heavily.

 

“We have a gym for that.”

 

I didn’t flinch at the voice, instead choosing to adopt the same stance I used with Mr. Stark. I stayed silent, turning my head away from him as I waited for him to leave me alone.

 

No such luck there.

 

“Hey.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him settle in across from me, the two of us folded into the window nook. “Everything alright?”

 

“What do you think?” I spat out hostilely before going to move away from him, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on my elbow..

 

“I think you need someone to talk to,” he said softly.

 

I snorted, shaking his hand away from me. “I’ve got people to talk to,” I said before walking off.

 

I stared poking me nose into doors, familiarizing myself with my new home, although it honestly felt more like a prison.

 

I automatically cheered up upon finding a room on the fifth floor with vaults, bars and stairs.i entered, shedding my leather jacket and stretching my arms up over my head.

 

“It’s go time,” I smirked before breaking out into a run.


	3. THREE

                I quickly lost track of how long I’ve been practicing parkour for. A “ ** _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_** ” nearly broke my concentration when I was performing a cat leap. I stopped myself from slamming into the wall and flipped back down to the ground, placing my hands onto my hips and a scowl onto my face.

               

                “Are you nuts?” A pretty redhead with an even prettier accent slapped the back of Mr. Stark’s head with a dangerous scowl on her face. She turned to me and held out her hand. “Natasha Romanoff.”

 

“Maisie Harper,” I returned, shaking her hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Stark with an angry look on his face.

 

“You are not a Harper, you are a Stark,” he snapped.

 

“I was raised as a Harper!” I hissed, feeling no love for the man at all. I marched right back him, snatching up my jacket and getting out of there as fast as I could without running.

 

“Ass,” I muttered, almost running into another redhead. “Sorry, is it ‘become a ginger’ day or something?”

 

“No, it’s all natural,” she laughed. “I’m Pepper Potts, Tony’s wife.”

 

“He’s an ass,” I informed her without any ceremony.

 

“I know,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “But, he’s my ass.”

 

A sad smile made its way onto my face at her words- I had often said those exact words about Aaron.

 

“I miss my own idiot,” I told her. “His name’s Aaron and half the time he acts like a child.”

 

Mrs. Potts winced and said, “Better not let Tony meet him in that case.”

 

I stopped myself from giggling as I fished out my phone and found a picture of the four of us, in _PROJECT MOSTER_ sweatshirts and sweatpants, doing parkour tricks. I was still not sure about everything that had happened in the past few hours- I still needed time to adjust to everything.

 

“Aaron is the blonde, he’s the one who’s always cracking jokes and looking at the bright side of things. Blake is this one, the brunette. He was such a beanpole in high school- so uncoordinated, he’s studying to become a lawyer now. William has always had his hair some crazy color, for as long as I can remember.”

 

“They look like a great group of friends,” she told me, handing me my phone back. I smiled as I traced their faces with my finger.

 

“You have no idea,” I whispered, wishing they were here with me. “We were there for each other- when William’s mom died, when Blake’s parents went through that nasty divorce, when Aaron was failing high school and needed tutoring, when I was bullied endlessly in grade school.” I laughed bitterly. “Anyways, we’re more than friends- we’re like family to each other.”

 

“I understand, dear,” Mrs. Potts told me in a kindly voice. “Why don’t we go down to the coffee shop and grab something? My treat.”

 

I shrugged, thrusting my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants, wishing that I was at home, editing a video of us doing crazy parkour stunts.

 

Fifteen minutes later, I was inhaling the best mocha frap I’d ever had in my life. Pepper was sipping a coffee as we chatted about my life.

 

“I’m a musical theatre major myself,” I was telling her. “It makes sense, with me being a professional party princess and all!”

 

“A professional party princess?” Mrs. Potts wrinkled her nose. “What’s that?”

 

I took out my phone once more and turned it to my personal YouTube channel, where I found a video of me visiting a little girl with cancer as Princess Anna from Frozen.

 

“ _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play! I never see you anymore- come out the door- it’s like you’ve gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman!_ ” I was singing to her as she laid there, hooked up to various tubes and monitors. Despite her sickly appearance, she was smiling and singing along faintly.

 

“She ended up dying later that night,” I told Mrs. Potts sadly. She gasped and covered her moth with her hand. “It’s the reason I do this- to make kids smile.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” she was quick to praise me. “You look just like the real deal!”

 

“I hand make all my costumes myself,” I told her with a shy smile. “I can show you some of my stuff, if you’d like.”

 

Mrs. Potts agreed and offered to show me where my room was located. She was certain to point out certain landmarks to help me find my way, as though knowing that I was hopeless with directions or a map.

 

She stopped in front of a door and typed in a password into the keypad. The doors opened and I got a taste of my home- away- from- home.

 

The walls were painted a pretty Tiffany turquoise, and the bed had simple pale blue bedsheets and a black and white comforter. There wasn’t much else, but when I stepped further in, I saw that someone had carefully hung up my princess dresses and put the ditty bags with the corresponding outfit.

 

I quickly pulled out my favorite princess, Princess Merida, and laid out the dress on the bed for Mrs. Potts to admire.

 

“Due to copyright jazz, I call her Scottish Princess,” I explained the embroidered name on the ditty bag. “I can do the accent to match and all, too!” I added in, doing a perfect imitation of her voice.

 

Pepper giggled as she lightly traced the hand embroidery Celtic knotwork on the dress. “This is beautiful,” she murmured softly in awe. “I know that for a fact Tony would fully endorse what do you.”

 

My peaceful mood suddenly turned sour at his name.


End file.
